The present invention relates to an electric generator. More particularly, it relates to an electric generator which has a base, a frame, an armature, a shaft for rotatably mounting the armature to the frame, components for rotating the armature, at least one ring and brushes for picking up the electric current generated.
Generators of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. An electric generator is a device in which mechanical power is converted into electrical power utilizing the principle that a voltage is induced in turns of a coil wire while the number of magnetic lines (the flux) linking the turns of the coil are changing. For example, in one type of electric generator, the coil is caused to rotate in a constant magnetic field. In another type of electric generator, the coil is kept stationary and the magnetic field is rotated. In the former arrangement the coil is formed by the armature windings on the rotor which revolves between the fixed magnetic poles of the stator. In the latter arrangement, the armature is stationary, and the magnetic poles (on a "magngtic wheel") revolve instead.
In both of the aforementioned general types of electric generators, the disadvantage present is that components are needed within the electric generator, pre se, to create the magnetic flux lines. Such a required construction increases the size and weight of the electric generator in addition to decreasing its ease of mobility.